Ángel Negro
by Hezziel Leiya
Summary: Los pilotos Gundam se estan recuperando de sus heridas despues de haber terminado con la guerra, pero Quatre actua extraño:¡¿Un piloto Gundam tiene un guardaespaldas? Posible Shonen-ai
1. ¿Otro Duo?

Emmm, es mi primer fic en toda mi vida, no sean malos conmigo T.T

Gundam Wing no me pertenece: solo quiero que me los presten un ratito. Eso sí, mí personaje es M-Í-O ¬ .¬

* * *

**_"¿Otro Duo?"_**

**__**

-Mírame! MIRAME!—le decía el guardaespaldas de Quatre a Trowa. Siempre que podía, llamaba la atención de Trowa, ¡ah! Pero no piensen mal, no lo hacia para ligar (perdonen la palabra) sino que siempre le llamaba la atención y esta vez había sido por que no le respondió la pregunta hecha -¡¿Por qué eres tan estoico?!- le había dicho al ver que Trowa no se inmutaba por nada; esta vez estaba bastante molesto...

Todo empezó cuando apenas acababa de terminar la guerra; Algunos grupos inconformes seguían atacando a las colonias y a la tierra. Quatre se estaba recuperando de la herida que le hizo Dorothy, sin embargo, se encontraba muy preocupado, de hecho tenía una expresión cansada y pérdida, algo que no era común del dulce Quatre. Todos habían sido heridos durante la batalla pero su herida era demasiado aguda y profunda, y se tuvo que quedar en cama a esperar que se recuperara por completo, los demás pilotos solo habían sido vendados y los habían retirado sin mas (a excepción de Heero, que tenia su cuerpo lastimado por la presión ejercida por la atmósfera de la tierra cuando derribo las dos naves que amenazaban con destruir la tierra, aun siendo el "soldado perfecto")  
  
Llegaba Duo como siempre con esa cara tan contenta y divertida; traía una botella de champagne.

-¡Como prometí! Aquí esta- dijo asentando la botella en la cómoda que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, donde se encontraba Quatre

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Quatre volviendo de su trance, de verdad que su amigo podía captar la atención de cualquiera con su comportamiento alegre y animado.  
  
--¿Te acuerdas de que después de que todo esto se acabara tomaríamos champagne?, ¡Pues aquí esta, sin alcohol! Como tú la querías- las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Todos los pilotos Gundam se encontraban presentes, Heero que se encontraba recuperando en el mismo cuarto de Quatre, solo miro a Duo con una cara de "que le pasa a este"; Trowa no pudo evitar reírse un poco (pero solo un poco, de hecho, entre dientes), y Wuffei también sonrió de una forma un tanto maquiavélica. Quatre también sonrió con una sonrisa afectada y quebrada y su cara tenía una pequeña gota de sudor al ver a Duo reír de forma tan escandalosa. Finalmente cada uno de lo pilotos tomo una copa de champagne y brindaron por la paz (no con la misma emoción en el brindis todos, haciendo referencia al joven Heero ¬¬).  
  
Duo empezó a hablar justo terminado el brindis: no podía quedarse ni un segundo callado --y que les parece?, que vamos a hacer después de que Quatre se recupere?- decía con una sonrisa picara mirando a Quatre— ¿te duele mucho?

-oh, duele un poco, pero los doctores me dijeron que pronto me darían de alta y que tendría que tomar un poco de reposo en mi casa, para que sanara completamente—dijo Quatre con esa sonrisa propia de él, los demás pilotos se sintieron un poco aliviados al ver que Quatre volvía a ser el de siempre

- oh! Dices tu "casa" pero en realidad es una mansión, jaaaaa debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad!

-De que hablas, Maxwell?—pregunto Heero con su acostumbrada seriedad

-¡Eh, Que no me digas así!, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido Tsk!—dijo Duo un poco molesto, pero sin perder ese aire de alegría—Hagamos una gran fiesta en la MANSION de Quatre! – Haciendo un gran énfasis al decir mansión agitando sus manos indicando su gran tamaño—con todo: música, entretenimiento, baile, y buena compañía, jeje...

-MAXWELL! Que no ves que Winner se tiene que recuperar y no hacer lo que TÚ estas diciendo—dijo un Wuffei bastante disgustado aunque eso no duro por que Duo empezó a bailar mientras seguía hablando acerca de la fiesta Ô.Ô( la misma cara pusieron los demás, menos Quatre que tenía una sonrisa afectada) --Ah! Eso no importa, el puede asistir, ¿verdad Quatre que podemos hacer la fiesta?—dijo Duo lanzando una gran sonrisa suplicante a Quatre

-Eh?, claro Duo, lo que tú quieras, je...--respondió el pobre Quatre aun con su sonrisa afectada  
  
--¡Duo que bueno que solo hay uno como tú!—Trowa se reía mientras dijo esto y Wuffei le siguió con una carcajada que solo fue superada por la risa un poco lunática de Heero, lo que termino de molestar a Duo, que miraba a Quatre que de pronto volvió a tener esa expresión preocupada y sorprendida cuando Trowa dijo esto, y para cambiar la reacción de Quatre se puso a pelear con Trowa (aunque también por que estaba molesto --U) —¡Eah, Trowa, no me digas eso. Que mal amigo eres! ¡No te perdonare ni siquiera por que me haz llamado Duo!  
  
--Trowa tiene razón, que bueno que solo hay un Duo Maxwell!—dijo Heero con una leve sonrisa maquiavélica  
  
--¡¡¿Qué dices?!!—Duo ya no aguantó el enojo y empezó a reprocharles a Trowa y a Heero, que se reían como desquiciados, al igual que Wufei, mientras Quatre miraba hacia la puerta con un gesto de sorpresa y susto: nadie se había percatado de la presencia de una persona escondida en el umbral de la puerta...  
  
--Vaya--las pequeñas riñas se detuvieron al instante—¡Que gran compañía tienes!—Quatre sonrió aliviado al ver la reacción de aquella persona misteriosa y casi se cae de risa al ver la expresión de los demás pilotos Gundam:

¡¡No lo podían creer!! Había alguien tan parecido a Duo, parado frente a sus narices; No era exactamente igual: este tenía el cabello de un rubio color oro y largo, amarrado en una coleta caída que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con un fleco rebelde que se cortaba en tres, atravesando su rostro, no más allá de la nariz. Era delgado y alto pero llevaba un traje negro con blanco en las orillas bastante holgado y amplio para el, que a la vista se veía más pequeño y frágil de lo que en realidad era. Su tez era blanca, tanto que parecía que nunca salía al sol. Era de rasgos finos y afilados y sin embargo, se veía como un niño, con una expresión inocente y sonriente en el rostro, que lo hacía ver aun más joven, unos ojos color amatista que demostraban vitalidad y alegría...esa expresión que recordaba infinitamente a la de Duo.  
  
Quatre seguía riendo, ninguno de los otros pilotos pudo articular palabra, parecía como si Trowa hubiera invocado a una versión diferente del piloto Deathscyte. Por fin Duo pudo decir algo

-¿Q-quien eres tú?—solo decir esto le costó un gran esfuerzo, por que aun seguía muy impresionado por la aparición de aquella persona

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quien soy yo? Mmm, pues parece que soy un fantasma, porque al verme se asustaron, JA JA JA—incluso el sentido del humor, la voz y su risa eran parecidas a las de Duo, solo que un poco más suaves. El joven Duo no soporto la conmoción de tener alguien tan parecido frente a él y al escuchar como se rió, de inmediato cayó desmallado—O.O ¡Oh, cielos!—se arrodilló para levantar a Duo-- ¡Dios, espero que este bien!—revisó a Duo tomándole el pulso y checando su respiración, lo levanto y lo puso en una de las camas a un lado de Quatre—Parece que esta bien, simplemente se desmayo... no sabía que podía asustar tanto a alguien, je, je, debo tener más cuidado—se acercó a la cama de Quatre y recargo sus manos en el borde de ella--¿Qué hay Quatre-kun? ¿Todo bien? ¿Como has estado?

¿Cómo era posible? Le hablaba a Quatre con tanta familiaridad ¿Por qué parecía que desde que llego aquella persona Quatre había vuelto a ser el de siempre? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Y por que de pronto se sentía algo extraño en el ambiente? Estas y otras preguntas se hacían los tres pilotos serios, aunque ninguno de ellos daba a notar su preocupación... --Todo bien, te lo aseguro. Y ¿Qué sucedió, esta todo bien?—el semblante de Quatre tuvo un dejo de preocupación por un momento y lo ultimo lo dijo un poco más bajo

-O.O ¿uh? ¡ah! claro —acercándose un poco a Quatre y también cambiando su semblante a uno un poco ¿maquiavélico?—Todo esta arreglado, me encargue de todo antes de venir—susurrando al oído de Quatre de forma rápida—todas están bien protegidas y me encargue de los disturbios ocurridos en la colonia L4, de todo lo demás se encargaran sus hermanas...-- ya regresando a su anterior comportamiento, ninguno de los demás pilotos se dio cuenta de todo esto ya que estaban demasiado confundidos al tratar de responder sus preguntas por si mismos.

-mmm, me parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no conversamos, ¿verdad, Quatre?,-- decía aquella persona con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Duo, justo cuando este estaba despertando...

-ah? ¿Que sucedió? – se viró hacia donde estaban los demás pilotos—oigan, tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé que una persona que se veía y hablaba como yo entraba a esta habitación... Ahhhhhhhhh!!—Duo no pudo evitar gritar cuando volteo y vio que su sueño no era solo un sueño: esa persona estaba a un lado de su cama sonriendo sorprendida y confundida (y algo espantada por el grito de Duo, ya que lo hizo cuando estaba muy cerca de él)

-Ah? lo siento, no pensé que te asustaras así...yo también me sorprendí de verte, es por eso que me quede un rato observando en la puerta para ver si era cierto, --se va a acabar el mundo ¬.¬...hay dos Duos—Hnn...¬¬--fue el comentario de Trowa y la contestación de Heero

-Oh! Y-yo lo siento, es que si sorprende ver a alguien tan parecido a mí—dijo Duo nervioso y algo avergonzado- es algo escalofriante...

-Sí, lo se , aunque a mi me parece interesante. Oh! o.o disculpen - , que descortés he sido--dijo el aun todavía extraño, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a un lado de Quatre, asentando su mano en el hombro de este—Aun no me he presentado-- dijo mientras miraba a Quatre y se sonreían mutuamente—ya que se levantó, creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo...

-Sí-dijo Quatre acomodándose en la cama con la ayuda de aquel muchacho, y hablando con una actitud seria y formal—Permítanme presentarles al... guardaespaldas de la familia Winner-dijo con un poco de preocupación y temor, para estos momentos su guardaespaldas había adquirido una actitud indiferente, algo sería, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro relajado, pero si se miraba bien se podía ver una dejo de melancolía...

-Mi nombre es Yuno Mascher, mucho gusto—sonrió ampliamente al presentarse—Como dijo Quatre, soy el guardaespaldas de la familia Winner, por lo tanto me encargare de su cuidado y protección —Al decir esto una mirada de escepticismo y de cierto enfado se pudo observar en la cara de Wufei y Heero, mientras que en la de Trowa y la de Duo se podía ver cierto asombro: ¿Un piloto Gundam con un guardaespaldas?

-Yuno, estos son Heero...

-Hnn— fue lo que simplemente este respondió sin quitar su expresión estoica

-Duo...

-Hola! ¿Qué tal?.--siempre tan abierto Duo

-¡Hola Twin! -divertido Yuno

-o.o uh?

-Je je

-Trowa / ...- Quatre al ver a este

-Mucho gusto ¬¬--Yuno al ver a Quatre

-Eh...- Y Quatre al ver a Yuno-Y Wufei

-Gusto en conocerle...

-Puede llamarme Yuno, si no le molesta

-Preferiría llamarle Mascher

-Ningún problema .— Observando a los pilotos y agradeciéndole a Quatre la pequeña introducción- El 01- dirijiendose a Heero—El 02- ahora a Duo que ponía una cara sorprendida al igual que todos a su manera—El 03—A Trowa y volteando sonriente a Quatre—Quatre piloto de Sandrock - y el joven Wufei Chang, si no me equivoco : Quatre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.- inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo...--Ahora disculpen, me tengo que retirar, fue un gusto presentarnos -- o mas bien a modo de despedida.

¿Quatre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes? ¿en que momento, pudo haber platicado esa persona con Quatre? Ellos siempre estuvieron con Quatre desde que se reunieron en la nave Peacemillion y no parece que él hubiera tenido tiempo de hablar con él ya que antes de eso no se conocían bien los pilotos, ni había de que hablar. ¿Y por qué se había dirigido a ellos de esa manera? Nombrándolos con el numero de la maquina que piloteaban y con sus nombres a Quatre y a Wufei

-Tan siquiera tiene algo de diferente a Maxwell: Mascher si es educado y sabe cuando abrir la boca...-Fue lo que dijo Wufei cuando volvió a hablar...

* * *

¡Bue...! Eso es todo por ahora. Mientras no me maten todo va bien... 

Tal vez no tenga pies ni cabeza, así que dejen reviews: con ellos decidiré de que estilo lo hago y como ira, jeje. No se enojen conmigo si no actualizo rapido T.T no soy buena en eso.

Cualquier queja o aclaración: al botoncito de abajo


	2. ¿Y bien?

Disclaimers: Gundam wing no me pertenece T-T pero Yuno si ¬¬

* * *

-¿Y bien

-¿Y bien?- masculló Heero. Viendo que no tenía pensado continuar, Duo decidió hacerlo:

-¿Cómo esta eso de un "Guardaespaldas", Quatre?

La noticia de que un piloto Gundam pudiera tener un guardaespaldas les tomó por sorpresa, con cierto enfado y algo de indignación: ¿Cómo es posible que ellos, que habían luchado hasta el final para lograr la paz del universo; ellos, que habían manejado con destreza aquellos titanes llamados Gundam; ellos, que habían estado a punto de morir incontables veces en busca de completar su misión, pudieran, en algún momento, necesitar de un guardaespaldas? Era absurdo. Y eso fue justamente lo Wufei pensó y se entendió sin necesidad de palabras cuando emitió un bufido.

Yuno Mascher, como se había presentado aquella persona, no se había marchado hace mucho. Todos se habían quedado en silencio mientras salía de la habitación, a excepción del último comentario de Wufei. No se habían quedado callados esperando a que se retirara, se habían quedado callados pensando en la posibilidad de que pudiera suceder aquello y Quatre simplemente se quedo así pensando en la forma de explicar aquella posibilidad

-Yuno… lleva bastante tiempo trabajando con nosotros. Era guardaespaldas de mis hermanas aun antes de la operación meteoro…Cuando murió mi padre, fue asignado a mí, eso es todo.

Parecía que Quatre no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero se veía tan consternado que decidieron no preguntar más acerca su origen. Así que Duo decidió pasar a cosas más banales

-Oye, Q-men, cuantos años tiene? Se ve muy chico

-Bueno, tiene la misma edad que Trowa… me parece

-…- su cara de confusión le obligó a ser más explicito (¿Alguien sabe con certeza la edad de Trowa?)

-Debe de tener unos 17 años, Duo

-17?!

-No sabes con seguridad su edad? – le pregunto Wufei muy a su manera

-Es un poco más grande que yo, eso es lo que sé, pero su apariencia puede no demostrarlo

-17 años…- seguía repitiéndose Duo

-La verdad no lo parece- comentó Wufei…-Pero al ver la constante preocupación de Quatre y aprovechando la oportunidad le hizo un comentario burlón a Duo – Aun así se ve más grande que tú, Duo

-Ja-ja… cuanta risa me das- Fue la sarcástica contestación de este

-Jeje- sonó la discreta risa de Quatre. "Bueno, mientras Q-men sonría un poco no hay problema… pero le haré pagar a Wufei por lo ocurrente que esta el día de hoy ¬¬" pensó Duo mientras su rostro cambiaba al mismo ritmo de sus pensamientos, pasando del alivio y alegría al ver a su amigo más relajado, a una expresión de enfado, pensando en una venganza para con el chino

-Bueno… Y tú, Heero, ¿Cuando te dan de alta? –Preguntó Trowa que ya llevaba callado hacia un rato como para cambiar la conversación. Había estado viendo las reacciones de lo demás pilotos, sobretodo las de su rubio amigo. Parecía afectarle mucho la situación pero no sabía si se debía a la nostalgia de la guerra, a la presencia de aquel chico tan parecido a Duo en ciertos aspectos, o tal vez alguna otra cosa… En fin… no se lo preguntaría ahora, sería mejor esperar a un momento más tranquilo en que estuvieran solos.

-Mañana- fue la simple contestación del piloto de ojos cobalto. Al parecer había entendido la intención de Trowa sin siquiera decirse nada

-Mañana?!- despertó Duo de sus malignos planes contra el chino- Y porque no lo habías dicho antes?

-Nadie preguntó- respondió secamente

-Pero esas cosas se dicen de inmediato! –Casi grita Duo – Y si yo me estuviera ahogando/quemando/desangrando/electrocutando (etc.etc. si no nunca acabo… Duo puede ser muy ocurrente) no dirías nada porque nadie preguntó?!

-…

-Eh? Dime?

-… no veo cual sería el problema– dijo seriamente mirando a los ojos a Duo

-Que?! – Y otra discusión volvió a empezar igualmente acompañadas por las risas de los demás…

Así había sido el primer día de la llegada del "clon de Duo", como lo había llamado Wufei:

El chico no se volvío a aparecer en todo el rato que duraba el horario de visitas y Quatre no sabía si lo haría: "Debe estar por ahí, hablando con mi hermana Irea o recorriendo el lugar", fue su vago comentario.

Heero se quedo esa noche en el hospital por orden de los doctores (que por más "miradas" marca registrada, no cambiaron de parecer), y en la tarde del día siguiente le dejarían salir. Quatre saldría hasta dentro de una semana más o menos, así que Duo le prometió que lo vendría a visitar frecuentemente, aunque la enfermera en turno le advirtió que solo podría ser en horas de visita (de hecho le dio el horario a Duo restando una media hora para que el muchachito no estuviera tanto tiempo ahí ya que los demás pacientes se habían quejado de lo escandaloso que era… claro que Duo no se enteró de esto… al menos no al principio). Los demás también habían hecho un comentario a Quatre de que lo visitarían, aunque no prometieron nada a comparación de Duo, aun así quedaron en ir al día siguiente en que saliera Heero… todo por Duo… que tenía unas ideas locas de lo que podrían hacer cuando lo hiciera. En fin, todos se habían despedido por que el horario de visitas había terminado y debían irse, aunque al hacerlo Duo seguía repitiendo que no se les olvidara lo de salir al día siguiente, a lo que Heero solo lo miró con una cara de "ni en sueños", pero igual, Duo ni caso.

Heero tenía planeado hacer lo mismo que Trowa, hablar con Quatre cuando estuvieran solos… No lo había hecho antes porque pensó que se encontraba así por la conclusión de la guerra o por su herida… pero ahora que tenía otra razón para estar tan ajeno a si mismo (Léase Yuno), era el momento apropiado para aclarar las cosas… al menos para él lo era

Pero Quatre ya se encontraba durmiendo y su rostro se dirigía al lado contrario de Heero… o al menos eso parecía.

* * *

Wuu... bastante cortito el chap, pero ya queria subir algo más de este fic ;-; no se si continuarlo, la verdad es q tengo escrito más pero sin linea del tiempo asi q va a tardar para q logre hacer que entren en la trama T-T o q se queden como episodios extras TT. Problemente lo siga en la vacaciones de verano (maldita universidad! ¬¬ quita muxo tiempo T-T malditas guardias x.x) Así q... una ayuda, inspiracion! no se q rumbo seguirle, yo quiero shonen-ai, pero no me decido con quienes o si lo dejo normal, ¿sugerencias?


End file.
